


Our One Solution.

by Rhiann101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/M, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Culture, Grounder Octavia Blake, Pregnancy, Slaves, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiann101/pseuds/Rhiann101
Summary: Bellarke Fanfiction. After the first war Clarke, who is part of the grounders try to leave, but another 'grounder group' finds them and captures most of them, killing the rest and using them as slaves. This is where bellamy comes in. BUT! there is a little secret to be learned about Clarke ;)





	1. Forget The World's Troubles.

This is my newest story I came up with in Class today. I would like to tell everyone I am in winter guard now meaning i have practice Monday and Wednesday night as long as Saturday mornings.

Clarke:

We were walking back from the war with the sky-crew. We hadn't exactly won. When the explosion happened a few of us were lucky to be still fighting in the forest with those who remained. We had been moving away and going to a new area so as to avoid the Mountain men. That's when It happened. Another Clan, a descendant from the 'tree-crew' which is us had attacked us and before I could fight too much I blacked out. They must have knocked me out because my head hurts like hell.

I had woken up when they put us in the 'hut' like structure though it is much stronger than a normal one. They shoved us all down onto the ground. I scan the crowd of people in search of Finn. I can't find him anywhere, oh I hope they have another hut that they just put him in. Some of the people from my clan are moaning and groaning in pain of waking up after being blacked out.

I'm leaning against the wall with my hands tied by an older rope, tightly in front of me. It's getting dark, the sun's almost completely down. The lingering light creeps through the thin cracks of the bamboo like structure. The tall door then burst's over as three guards rush in, making everyone back up. People fall over each other as they rush back. I'm on the opposite wall watching as they grab innocent people by the wrists and yank them out the door.

"Hey!" I rush up and away from the wall getting dizzy as I do. I push through people as they make their way the opposite way I am. "Hey!" I yell to the guard as he grabs more people and practically throws them out the door to where more guards are. He looks to me and grabs me as well and yanks me out the door with the others. I fall on another person while not long after I do another guard grabs my shoulders and shirt, listing me back up to my feet. I look directly in his eye's, past the metal mask that leaves his eye's vulnerable.

Behind him are more guards that line up. He pushes me down to the next person who does the same until I end up the about the 5th and last guard standing there. He takes me over to the crowd of village people. A man with big, dark brown eye's with freckles that reign his face beautifully. He has dark almost black, curly hair that doesn't go past his eye brows. he looks me over carefully as if he knows me. Now that I think of it he does look familiar. Where could I ever have seen this man. He looks older than me with dark, ripped clothing draping over his shoulders. I stare at him expectantly. The guard and him exchange words of another language that was different from both English and Trigedasleng. I watch his posture carefully. His hands move as he talks. OMG Now I remember.

We played together as a kid before he disappeared one day. Did his family move him here? to join another clan? What was his name? I was eleven the last time I had seen him. We were best friends. Does he remember us as that though? I even remember us seeing each other in he forest about three years later. I tried to question him about leaving, but he wouldn't answer any. His name was something like... b-bell? no it's Bella- OH it's Bellamy! Bellamy's his name. I meet his eye's I see something int hem. he must know me too right? at least think I am familiar. Before I knew it he and the guard take me into the wood built house. Sorta like a cabin.

As soon as you walk in you see the what I would assume is the 'Living area'. A wolf skin lays on the ground by the fire place to the right. The fire place is slowly burning with small embers that glow. A make shift couch is in front of them both facing the fire place. to the left was the 'kitchen' where there was a wooden cupboard with a marble counter. A similar looking material is places in there as well that is being used as a counter. Straight ahead it closes to a hallway where there are about 4 closed, wooden doors.

They transfer words as the guard leaves. I watch as Bellamy walks over to the kitchen and grabs something out of a droor and walks towards me. I see the glint of a shiny metal. I start backing up as I look into his brown eye's pleadingly.

He stops abruptly. "Hey, hey it's okay..." He holds up his hands to show that he was to come no harm. He takes another slow step. I stay my ground showing him that I would allow him to come closer. His eye's never leave mine as he brings the knife towards me and another hand grabbing my forearm, drawling it to the knife. He cuts the rope and lets it drop to the ground. He slips the knife onto the small table next to the door that I did not notice before. His hand returns to grab the other hand. He hold both of my hands in his. He gently rubs over the angry lines the ropes made. He looks back up at me sadly.

"I would assume you would remember me?" He asks looking into my eye's with a smirk on his face. his hands continue their motion.

"Yeah..." I say shyly watching his hands. "Yeah I do." I pull my hands away from him awkwardly. I feel his gaze still linger on me.

"Clarke... I didn't mean to leave you have to know that." I meet his eye's as he shakes his head. "I had no choice, my parents they... They make me Clarke." He takes his hand and points to himself, pressing a finger to his chest. "I would have told you if I could, but I couldn't. If anyone found out we went to another clan we would go to solitary and drag down anyone who knew." He continues.

I shake my head in understanding. All of a sudden bile rises in my throat as I search for a place to puke. I cover my mouth and lean over as to show I was probably going to puke. If he didn't understand and didn't give me something to throw up in I was going to do it right then and there. I hear him scramble to the kitchen and run back, throwing a woven trash can, made form wood scraps and maybe a bit of bamboo filled with a metal inside for an easy clean. I blow chinks all in it as I get on my knees and lean into the trash more. I feel my hair being pulled back, bless his soul.

He gets behind me and rubs my back with the other hand. After I finish I lean my forehead against the lining of the trash. He gets up and take it form me walking outside with it. I lean on my hands, still kneeling on the ground. A few minutes he returns with the trash. He must of cleaned it. I breath slowly. He grabs my waist and pulls me against his body. He try's taking me over to the fire place where the couch is yet I resist. He wouldn't give up so I gave in and sat down with him.

"Where's Finn" I look up at him hopefully. Finn was a part of our little group when we were younger. It was me, Bellamy, Finn and Bellamy's sister Octavia. He looks at me sadly. He then looks down.

"No..." I whisper to him as tears form in my eye's "No." I say more loudly "No!" I sob, falling against the couch in defeat. Finn's gone. WHY! I love him so much. Bellamy looks at me with a surprised look. I cover my face with my hands while pulling my knees up to my torso, huddled in a ball. I feel Bellamy's warm hand on my knee, comforting me. I didn't want his comfort right now. I only want Finn's. I push his hand away. My sobs fill the room. I didn't even notice Bellamy getting up. He drapes a blanket over my shoulder. It is warm with animal furs stitched together by hand. Bellamy was always so talented. He guides me down to the side of the couch where I lay my head. He kisses my head and leaves the room. Darkness falls over my vision as my body relaxes and I simply forget the worlds troubles for a little while.


	2. We Don't Really Know You.

Clarke:

Once I woke up there was plate of food on the table next to me. I look around to see Bellamy sitting in front of the fire place, staring into the dark flames. I sit up and take a better look at the food. A metal cup filled with an orange substance stands. Orange juice. Little bits of he orange is still left inside, just floating around. One the plate are eggs with bacon. The two eggs sit vary closely together almost on top of each other as the about 5 pieces of bacon are almost looking like they were tossed on the plate. I look back to Bellamy who is still staring into the over whelming flames as if he was being hipmatised. I can't see his face, though I know he is thinking.

I look back down to the food as I slide the blanket down my shoulders and set it next to me on the couch. Nausea hits me like a train and forces me to breath through my nose quickly and abruptly. I lean over on my knees, trying to stand and get ready to run for something to throw up in. The commotion caused Bellamy to look over his shoulder at me. I stand and lean over, putting my hands on my knees still breathing in through my nose and out my mouth. "One sec!" He calls over as he rushes up and over to the trash I had thrown up in last time. He practically runs back and pushes the trash in front of me. I grab my hair with one hand and pull it over my shoulder as I puke into it.

Bellamy keeps his distance, waiting for me to finish. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as I release my hair from my other hand. "Thanks" I murmur to him as I push the trash back. He pushes my shoulders back, motioning for me to sit. I comply and relax a bit more onto the couch. He takes the trash outside and comes back shortly after. He quietly comes over and sits next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks nervously, searching my eye contact. I shake my head no.

"What's wrong?" He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. I rip my head from his hand as I bring my own hand up and swat it away.

"Don't" I Hold up my finger as if to silence a child. I don't look up to see his reaction I simply stare into my lap, sadly. A tear slips my eye as I remember the events of yesterday. I miss Finn so much. I want to see my people. If they are still alive. Instead Some of us had been taken and put in these houses with others. Why? Bellamy sighs and leans back into the couch.

"Why am I here?" My voice breaks as I ask. He looks into my eye's as I turn to look at him and match his position on the couch.

He shrugs sadly. Breaking eye contact for just a moment before reconnecting with me. "I don't know much..."

I interrupt him from continuing. "Then tell me what you do know." I snap, harshly. This man right here used to be my best friend. That was when we were younger. Now I'm 18 and I know who my true friends are. He looks at me hurtfully.

"I heard out Heda talking about a plan to come and capture you guys before you got to fight the sky crew." He moves his hands once again as he talks as if I would understand better. "When they tried to leave I had a plan to set fire to some of out cabins that we had under construction. It worked and delayed them. By the time it took to stop the fire and clean up and check everyone for any injures. Which we none for the record." He sighs, smugly. "When they left about an hour after planned plus the 3 hour trip you guys had been found walking away from the fight so we attacked from there. My job was to keep guard and watch the horses." He continues as a matter a factually.

"So what do they want with us?" I shake my head questioningly.

"Slavery." He replies as he looks away and plays with his hands. Shock rushes through me. What? Are they really that arrogant as to force us into slavery and do work for them just like in ancient times. we are way after the civil rights movement. I really hate these people. I look away and turn to the fireplace, watching the flames dance around.

After a few moments of silence Bellamy speaks. "Okay my turn." I turn back to him, ready to give him attitude and say something smart. I get stopped when he continues. "Are you sick or something?" Sadness rushes through me once again as I remember the mornings events.

"No." I almost whisper as I look back at him with sad eye's

"Well then what the hell is wrong with you?" He question's sounding as though he was getting irritable.

I suck in a breath, getting ready to deliver the news. I was about to speak as I was interrupted by a loud bang at the door. Bellamy's eye's go dark as we look to each other.

"Hold that thought" He raises a finger at me as he gets up quickly and goes over to the door. He opens the bulky door slightly to see who it was. I could not see the person on the other side. Bellamy seems to stiffen as he asks. "Can I help you sir." I see Bellamy getting pushed back to find out that the man on the other side was doing it. The man walks in as Bellamy watches him and closes the door. The man turns to me as I turn all the way around on the couch. I hug my waist nervously.

The strange and built man walks over to me with a hand playing with the handle of a sword that rests at his side of his pants. "Stand." He grumbles at me as he stops at the side of couch, staring expectantly at me. I glare at him UN-movingly.

"What is this?" Bellamy tries to intervene, but the man swift-fully turns to him.

"Quiet!" He blurts out harshly at Bellamy. He turns back impatiently. He looks me up and down then to my right. I follow his line of sight to see that he was interested in the food on the plate that still sits untouched on the table. I look back at him to catch a glimpse of him as he moves his hand to my arm and pulls me up and away from the couch. Once I reach to where he was standing he push's me away and towards the door. I stumble yet I quickly regain my balance. I catch eye contact of Bellamy's worried eye's as I stand there waiting for 'instruction.'

The mans heavy boots hit the floor as he makes his way back over to us. I turn slightly to watch the man make his way past me and to Bellamy. He stands in front of him and looks him up and down as well. "The girl will be with me for a few hours before she returns. You are not to feed her, offer her water or comfort of any sort until we have reached a certain point with her. Understand?"

Bellamy looks past him and at me as he replies. "Yes, sir." His jaw clenches as he swallows and moves away from the door to allow up to pass. The man gestures for me to go first. As I walk by I give Bellamy and Thankful yet scared look. He nods back ever so slightly to assure me that it was going to be okay. I try and offer a smile back, but I was forced outside by the mans cold and large hands. He follows soon as he slams the door shut and push's me forward.

"Where are we going?" He looks ahead as I look at him, ignoring my question.

We stop at a metal door in front of a long cabin. He push's in front of me as he opens the door, looking inside before he shouts words I didn't understand and push's me inside. he closes the door after I get in and leaves. A tall man comes over to me. He has a shave line of hair in the middle of his head. He walks over slowly as he looks me over. He hold and hand out and gestures me to sit on a cold, metal table. I shiver at the feeling of it.

"Have a name?" He asks as he silently asks permission to check me over.

"No, My parents decided not to give me one." I say sarcastically. "It makes it easier to ignore people. So then they can't call my name and they have to say 'hey!' I can easily ignore it as if they were not talking to me." He chuckles and looks up with a smile. He was checking a scrap on my knee. Hmm I hadn't noticed it before. I move my leg around and inspect it myself.

"Funny. But I wouldn't use it any where else." he gives me a serious look. He then gestures for me to pull up my shirt. My eye's widen in horror. What if he finds out and forces me to abort. I shake my head at him. "It'll be real quick I promise." He doesn't understand does he? Oh god I'm so scared. It's times like these that I wish Finn was here. Memories of Finn flash my memory as another tear slips by my eye's. "Hey... It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He reassures me. I shake my head again as I look at him with sad eye's. "I promise." For some reason I see as though I might be able to trust this man.

I lift up my shirt with shaky hands. I stop at the bottom of my bra. He looks into my eye's as he lays his hands against my torso and slightly presses. I wince in fear though he takes it as pain. "That hurt?" He asks softly. I shake my head no again. He goes lower, trusting my answer as he then abruptly stops. I watch his reaction as his eye's widen and darken at the same time. He looks closer to my torso and sees my obvious swell. Damn. He quickly grabs my shirt form my grasp and looks in my eye's with such intensity you would watch in a movie.

"You are to tell no one!" His voice booms down to a lower octave as he whispers to me. I shake my head in understanding. I can trust him.

"You got a name." I repeat.

He laughs at me as he inspects my arms. "Just call me Lincoln." I smile in response.

"Lincoln?" I laugh. "Like the president Lincoln?"

He looks at me comically. "Yeah... I guess so. huh?" We laugh in since.

"Clarke." I answer is earlier question. He looks back at my eye's questioningly. "My name." I answer his silent question.

"Ha, Like Louis and Clark?" He asks. I nod.

"Kinda, But My name has an E at the end and I'm not a guy... Plus I don't know a Louis so..." My smile widens. He stops looking me over and gestures for me to stand as he laughs.

"Your quit the character, Clarke." He looks at me seriously again. "If you need help or are in any kind of trouble come find me got it?" I nod before walking out to find my 'Guard' He grabs my arm and takes me into a 'Cafe' area where I eat some dried meet along with some others of my people. I greet them kindly. I don't know many other people here. Most are dead and others are missing. This is gonna me a long day. After I'm done eating We make our way back and towards Bellamy's cabin.

Leave Ideas Please. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Goodnight.

Bellamy:

I wait for Clarke for about an hour before I started pacing. They wouldn't hurt her would they? Or maybe they would? they better not have. She didn't do anything... well... other than fight against us, but she was doing the same as us. Why would we need 'slaves' anyway? I continue pacing in front of the door. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Left. Right. Left. Right. I'm chewing on my finger nails as my other arm holds that arm up. I'm starting to get anxious as the time passes. I stop pacing and take 10 steps away from the door exactly. I take a deep breath in... and out... The sound of the air rushing out of my lungs is the only sound that breaks from the small murmurs coming from outside. I rubs my hands over my face as if to wipe away the worry.

I jump in surprise and wistfully whip around to see Alex bring in Clarke. I watch carefully as he shuts the door ad shoves Clarke onto her knees. She looks around questioningly as if she did not expect to be treated this way. Alex then walks in front of her, blocking her from my view. He bends down to her height on the floor and leans forward. I move to the side to watch what he was doing. He grabs her chin and forces his eye's on his. His grip is tight, shown by his whitening fingers. She glares at him as he strangely looks into her eye's.

"Lose the face, child." He practically spits at her. He's really pissing me off.

She glares harder at him. Her stubbornness shows through bringing me back a memory from our childhood. She would always disobey her parents and wonder into the woods with me even when she got yelled at after. She always kept a straight face. Alex steps back and stands straight. He brings his hand away from her chin as he moves. He takes that same, right hand and brings it back over his left shoulder. Before either one of us could protest he brings it down on her face, back handing her hard. her face turns on impact, lips agape in shock as she closes her eye's. I step forward attempting to intervene, but he hold out his hand to stop me. Turning only his head as well to challenge me with a look of anger.

He steps back again as Clarke looks back up at him. Shock leaves her face and is replaced with sadness and anger as well. Alex motions me forward. I step up to him, eyeing Clarke. Alex moves his head in the direction of my sight to catch my eye's. I looks back to him as he smirks.

"You have grown soft." He looks me up and down as if to be judging me. He then moves to the side as I do not comment. He gestures to Clarke as she watches his every move. Still glaring at him as he moves to the side and pulls my shoulder to face Clarke. I'm standing in front of her now. Her attention is back to me as she question's Alex's motives.

"Hit her." I snap my head to look at him as he is still smirking. My eye's widen at his request. Scratch that, its more of a demand. I look between the two unsure as to if I should obey. My eye's lock with Clarke's as she moths a silent. 'do it.' I swallow in fear. She's right if I don't do it we all know something bad would happen. Though if I do hit her... I would be physically hurting her. I have already hurt her emotionally. I can't do this. I shake my head and look back to Alex.

He gives an UN-surprised face as he pushes me to the side slightly. He stands next to me, holding his arm out. His eye's never leave mine as he talks. I see Clarke looks between us as she thinks.

"Do it or I do." My stomach drops. He doesn't give me time to answer as he continues. "And I promise you I won't be nice about it." I clench my jaw nervously. He then moves away and forces me in front of Clarke completely. "Now." I stare at Clarke sadly and she shakes her head in approval. I bring my right hand back. Alex grabs my arm and pulls it back further so it's now almost completely behind my right shoulder. "There." He comments as he lets go of my arm. I close my eye's as I bring my hand down and strike Clarke. I open them soon after to see Clarke slowly turning her head back and looking at me almost proudly though I could still see a hint of fear and sadness even relief as she slumps slightly, knowing that it's over with.

I step back as Alex makes his way between us and goes behind Clarke. He hauls her to her feet and forcefully turns her to him. Her back to me as Alex brings his hand back once more and strikes her again. The force was so large that the sound of flesh on flesh can be heard outside. She tumbles to the ground on her side, her knees folded to support her. Her left arm holds up her left body as her right cradles her newly bruised cheek.

"Harder next time and maybe I wouldn't have to do it for you." He spits venom at me as he walks out, slamming the door in the process.

I rush to the floor next to Clarke and bring her flush against my chest. I cradle her head with m left hand as I hold her body comfortingly with the other. "Your Okay." I slightly rock us as she silently cries into my chest.

"No... I'm not." She mumbles back. I pull away as I hold her face in my hands. She shrinks away. I pull her up with me instead and walk her to the couch and sit with her.

"And why not, Princess?" I sit to her left as I pull a strand of hair back and put it behind her ear. I'm doing my best to calm her enough to stop crying. She looks up at me with tear strained eye's. She sobs again and this time as I try to comfort her she pushes back. I look at her hurtfully. She gives me a sorry look as she wipes her face with her hands and shirt. She sits back as she calms. She looks up to ward off the incoming tears that I see as she try's to talk.

She puts a hand on her stomach as she replies. "I'm pregnant, Bell" She gives me a quivery smile as she sobs again. I curse under my breath s I hug her again. We could do this, right? I know we can. They won't touch her.

"As long as you stay with me you'll be safe." I Whisper into her ear as she quiets down to sniffles. She shakes her head as we beak apart and look at each other. I brush that same stubborn hair back behind her ear as she gives me a thankful smile. I lean in and kiss the top of her head as I murmur a 'good night'. I pull back, but before I could she grabs my face and Kisses me. I don't move at first, but start after a moment of surprise. We move in since, our lips dance upon the others. My tongue licks the lining of her lips, asking for entry. She opens her mouth and grants it. It feels like hours though it may have only been minutes when we break. We smile at each other as she lightly touches her lips.

"Goodnight, Bellamy." She whispers as she lays down with the blanket while I stand and walk away with a smile on my face. It's only about 7 P.M., but hey if that's how that moment if going to go. To hell with it I need a nap anyway after that. I laugh to my self as I open my door and go to bed.

 

I NEED IDEAS!!! I literally have no idea after this I need more ideas in order to really right more Comment!!! Love you guys!!


	4. Stand By You.

Clarke:

We're sitting in the living room waiting for the daily visit from Alex. Bellamy's been strangely staring at me for the past 5 minutes. I know exactly the time because it seems that I'm counting every awkward second that goes by. I bring my eye's up to meet his. "Yes, Bellamy?"

He gives a shy smile before he replies. "So..." He averts his gaze from mine and focuses on something on the ground. "Your pregnant?... Like right now?" He pints to me, still not meeting my gaze.

I release a laugh. Wow I needed that. "Yes Bellamy I'm pretty sure a pregnancy is a live performance." He laughs back. I love this moment right here.

"Finn?" He asks hesitantly.

I sigh with sadness as a chill rushes through me like a tsunami crashing onto the shore destroying everything in it's way. Which is exactly how it feels right now in my body. A random guilt and grief stricken mood courses my veins like an irrigation system with new water.

"Yeah." I say almost silently to him.

He shakes his head in understanding. "You guys would always look at each other with that..." He trails off as if searching for a certain word that could describe it. "Sparkle I guess." He finally looks into my eye's. "Ever since we were all little, you-" He interrupts his sentence with a laugh of a memory he recalls. "-You guys would always sit together at dinner and would always be together." He smiles at me, remembering that one memory that would make us smile.

I smile back as we both stare for another moment before he stands up from the chair closer to the fireplace to the right of me. I walks over to me and sits next to me on the sofa. I quickly look over at the door with nervous eye's, knowing Alex could be here any second. "It's okay." He reassures as I look back at him questioningly. I watch as he lifts his hand up and brings it towards me. "May I?" He asks with an unsure expression. I stare at him for a second before nodding my head.

He lays his palm over my slightly swollen stomach. "I'm only two and a half months a long nothing exciting will happen." I tell him.

"I know but... There aren't many conceptions over here given our leader is both a dick and a dumb ass." He moves his hands in small circles as I smile at his response. I missed his sense of humor. He sits closer to me so he can comfortable rest his hand on me. His other hand rests on his lap as his right continues its motion. Man I could fall asleep right now. He then suddenly pulls back.

"I should probably stop here before we both get our asses beat?" He smiles at me as I return one. As if on cue Alex rush's through the room and yanks me off the ground causing me to fall though I'm not on the ground long because he roughly pulls me back to my feet. Bellamy's protest is heard in the distance as he practically runs out of the cabin with me. I look back to see Bellamy at the door of the cabin with an angry expression as he watches Alex drag me off. I can just barley see his clenched fists from almost half way across camp.

He pushes me towards another guard as he tells him something I couldn't understand. I can already tell this isn't going to be the normal routine like the other times. It's been a week since the first time I got here. I look around camp in search for any idea about what could be happening, but everyone is just carrying on like normal. The man brings me into a small concrete house if you can even call it that. They force me to sit in this old wooden chair that is quit large compared to me.

Three men stand before me like monuments casting a dark shadow upon me. The door slams shut from someone on the other side. I'm the only one that seems to jumps. Two of them men step forward and force my wrists to the course wood and tie them there with short grey rope pieces. I try and resist though it only returns me with a tighter bonding on my wrists. I hiss in pain from the friction of it. "What do you want?" My harsh tone earns me glares from all the men. The two step back to join the middle man.

"Information." He steps forward and kneels in front of me. "This should go quickly unless you either lie or..." He makes menacing eye contact with me as he keeps a steady face. "Are just a pain in the ass." He leans on one knee with both hands as he keeps still.

"I won't tell you bastards anything. Your wasting your time." I spit venom in their faces.

"That's what we thought." He smiles at me. He fucking smiles! Who the hell are these people. An unexpected pain reaches my right cheek as I hiss in pain from the contact that came from his fist.

"Shit" I curse in pain. They all chuckle. 'Fuck you' I think to myself. "Gonna stop at that softy?" God I'm going to regret this.

"Oh, You'll get it soon enough, princess" I wince from the nick name. How the hell did this guy know that? Who told him that? Bellamy? No. Why would he share that out of no where. What the fuck is going on?

"Where did you hear that from?" I hold back my anger as I realize it would get me no where.

"Well it's only fitting right?" The wicked man replies. "The name's only fit for someone like you" He touches my chin, trying to act sweetly. I jerk away from his grasp. His face grows cold.

"Back to business." He continues as he gets up from his place in front of me and stands, towering over me. "Are there any secret camps away from your original one?" He asks. I huff in response.

"We're not fucking harry potter." My sarcasm is returned with a glare. He lifts his hand and strikes my other cheek.

"You will answer me with respect!" He yells back.

"Sorry sir." I won't back down with out a fight. "No, we do not." I continue. He paces in front of me with his hands behind his back.

"Are there any other groups that may have traveled else where after the explosion?" He continues his motions with out making contact.

"No, sir." I reply with an in-interested tone.

"Great." He turns to me clapping his hands together. Then using them to motion for the other men to take me away. "We are done for today." The men untie me and take me towards the door. "Oh! wait..." I turn to look at him as the two men keep a firm hold on my arms. "What is your relationship with Bellamy Blake." He asks nonchalantly. Well shit. The bastard would ask something like that.

"Old friends" I reply cautiously. Unknowing of the consequences. He nods his head in understanding. "Take her away." I give him a questioning look before I'm taken back to the cabin. Once inside there are no signs of Bellamy. Where could he have gone? I'm too tired to find out given I'm strictly not allowed to leave this cabin with out assistance although I'm not one to follow rules obviously I'm still too tired to try. I lay back on the couch willing for sleep to come my way. As I'm just about to fall into oblivion the door busts open. I jump up in fear for what I'm about to encounter. I watch as Bellamy frantically runs though with two good sized packs.

He sees My frantic expression and tosses me a pack. I catch with ease as he runs into his bedroom and returns shortly after stuffing clothes into his pack. He looks so nervous. "What's going on?" I question him as he runs to the kitchen and grabs nutrition packs along with other rations he receives. He then practically dives into the cooling box and grabs some dried meet packages.

"Pack, Quickly." He walk up to me and sets his bag down on the couch. He looks over to the door to see that it's still wide open. he rushes to correct it and comes back to me. He studies my frightened features before grabbing my face with both hands and answers the silent question that has lingered in the air since he walked though the door. "We're leaving."

"But, to where? and with what? Bellamy there are guards everywhere!" I asks frantically.

"I know" He hold out a hand to stop me. He turns and continues around the cabin with his bag looking for things he may need. "I know okay I just..." He stops and looks at me for a moment. "I need to get you out of here, you aren't safe here. They'll... They'll kill you both when they find out alright?" His stressful eye's linger on mine for a moment before he grabs my bag and packs for me. "Lincoln and Octavia are coming with us for protection." He continues.

I nod in response before a dizzy spell hits me. I release a breath trying to calm my waking nerves. Bellamy's eye's flip to mine when he hears my distress. I close my eye's to try and keep the room from spinning, but instead I only loose my balance. "Whoa!" Bellamy tries to catch my attention before I fall. I stumble instead. he is suddenly in front of me as I reopen my eye's and see his hands hovering over my arms in case I fall. "You okay?" I nod my head. He helps me to sit on the couch.

I smile at his kindness, thankful for him. He watches for another moment before he goes back to what he was doing. After about a half an hour Lincoln and Octavia walk through the door. I stand up to greet them as Octavia rushes for me and engulfs me into a hug. I tightly hug her back as I offer Lincoln a smile. He returns it with a worrying one. Once we release Lincoln approaches me and looks me over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Bellamy chooses this time to walk back into the room with both packs filled with necessities.

"No, she's not she almost passed out a bit ago." I roll my eye's at his stubbornness. he defiantly got that from his mother. Man I miss her. She had been killed form an invasion from the ice nation when we were still at war with them.

Lincoln gives a laugh as I join him. We both know that Bellamy worries too much. "Well that's common under pregnancy symptoms and side affects." he turns back to me. "Still receive morning sickness?"

I scuff. "More like All day sickness." He chuckles back.

"Well your almost out of your first trimester so that should settle down soon enough." I nod.

Lincoln looks to Bellamy. "Same Plan?" Bellamy nods as he hands me my pack.

"Whats the plan?" I ask curiously.

"The less you know the better in case we get caught we don't want you baring information they may want." Bellamy replies harshly. I hold my hands up in mock of surrender. He returns it with a warning look. I smile back. "Let's go."

Here goes nothing.

So sorry, Winter guard has taken up so much of my time our coaches are on us about everything. XD more updates coming.


	5. Run. Riot. Repeat.

Bellamy:

Lincoln tried getting me to agree to have Octavia protect Clarke while we caused a distraction. I denied it immediately. I wouldn't let Clarke out of my sights, I wouldn't lose her. Not again.

"Ready?" I called over my shoulder as we crouched behind a cabin on our way to our secret spot.

"Well I'm not exactly sure what to be ready for given you haven't told me anything about 'the plan' so... no." She shrugs from behind me.

"You should be ready for anything, Princess." I smirk even though she wouldn't be able to see me from where she squats behind me. before she could respond, screams erupt from near the front of the camp. Plans in action, we have to move... now.

"Lets go, Princess." I shoot up form my spot and reach behind me, grabbing her hand. We rush in between the spaces between the cabins and take about 1 second before we move again. Soon enough we reach the fence and I move a board away that i had leaned against it. Not many guards runs shifts in this area. It opens the reveal a hole big enough for me to squeeze through.

"What the hell?" Clarke whispers to herself though I catch it. How did you know it was there?"

"Because I put it there, Princess." I smirk again while we dash into the forest that surrounded a small clearing separating us from the thick woods. I want to put as much distance between us and them as possible in the little amount of time in this window we can get. Clarke pants behind me about a minute or so of running. "Not as fit as I remembered." I throw her sarcastic comments.

She bends over as we stop and grabs her knees. "Well a baby will do that to you." She continues to pant. Shit I had totally forgot, damn it! Worry outlines my expression as I kneel in front of her in order to see her face.

"You okay?" She nods her response and shoos me away. "We can take a little brake." I offer as I stand back up and pat her back in comfort. She shakes her head at me again as she stands up straight again.

"Where are Lincoln and Octavia?" She looks around the forest as if you expect them to just hop out of a tree at any moment.

"They're distracting them." Her eye's go wide at my response though I just simply point to the sky towards camp. Her eye's trace my point of my finger to where I want her to look and I look with her. The smoke in the sky was blowing north where as we were running west. Shit.

"We have to go, Now!" I grab her hand and start running again.

"What? What's wrong?" She asks frantically.

"Remember what my mom taught us?" I turn over my shoulder to look at her quickly. "About the smoke." She thinks for a moment before she finally recalls it.

"Yeah, If its black it's still burning and if it's..." She stops there and I turn once again to see what had happened to only see fear in her eye's. "White means it's out." (#TWD)

"That's right, Princess" I missed her and her brain. Her personality though was the best. Finally after about 5 more minutes running we reach the base. I stop and start knocking on tree's and trying to listen for an echo from a hollow inside that holds our secrets. Clarke pulls a confused face before she turns and throws up into a bush. Whether it's form the baby or from being out of shape, who the hell knows, but I don't like it.

*Cling!* "Finally!" I walk over and pull Clarke form the ground and guide her into the base, Lincoln had shown me this place when I arrived, the day I tried to escape through the whole we just went through. Lincoln had caught me and taken me out to show me this place and had gotten me back before dinner.

A ladder shoots straight down the opening and under ground, I help her down and once our feet touch the dirty, cold concrete floor I shuffle to flip the switch next to the ladder. The place lights up like a Christmas tree. Two decent sized rooms to our left and right are now visible. Straight in front of us is a long hallway lit with flush lights form before the war and opens to another room. To our left hold supplies and our right is a lounging area with a makeshift heater that Lincolns friend had made in the open room down the hallway holds bunk beds and blankets. I help Clarke sit as I watch her face flush from standing.

"You Okay?" I ask nervously as I watch her lay down completely. She nods though her face shows pain. "No Your not whats wrong, You hurt?" I sit next to her and with out permission touch her stomach softly. "The baby?" She nods her head yes. I can feel the blood in my face rush down into my chest t help my heat handle this information. I should never of had her run like that. Stupid! All of a sudden she shoots into a sitting position and groans in pain as she cradles her stomach along with my lingering hand.

I hold her face out with my hands and force her to focus on my features. "What's hurting, Clarke!" I'm frantic at this point as I watch her whimper before me. Jesus where is Lincoln when you need him? I know nothing about babies or pregnancy. This is Clarke I would be at my best for her.

"Ah!" She screams as she holds herself in that position and even squeezes closer to her self as if to be in a ball of panic. I pull my hand away. I'm so scared right now I have no idea what's happening. A hand on my shoulder makes me jump. I look to see Lincoln and Octavia with worried eye's Octavia removes her hand as Lincoln moves over to Clarke and tries to talking to her.

"Is she in labour?" I ask, Lincoln laughs and shakes his head no.

"Too early, If anything she would be having a miscarriage." He responds my heart clamps down on it's self at his words. Clarke looks up in terror and start breathing erratically. "No, No Clarke you need to calm down okay?" Lincoln rubs circle's on her back as he talks." He turns to us.

"Leave, Please?" Octavia walks down the hall as I shake my head angrily at him. "It will help her focus, Please?"

"Is-is she loosing it?" I ask curiously. Lincoln looks her up and down and shakes his head.

"I don't think so... There's no blood." We both shared a worried and questionable stare before focusing back on Clarke. What the hell?


	6. Where Are You Now?

I'm so mad that Bellamy as a girlfriend now. i have to look away when they kiss it hurt so bad and when Clarke slept with that girl! i died with feels. I will always have hope for them and will never give up.

Bellamy:

After about an hour of her being in pain it finally subsides and she falls asleep. Lincoln's come to a conclusion that it must be an early sign to a complication that might happen later on. We both watch over her sleeping form. Octavia told us she was going to check out a place her and Nyko once searched. Before we knew it she was back.

"Hey boys." She say's amusingly. We both look to her and shake our heads, gesturing for her to be quiet. She take the hint and hands me a small bag. I look up at her from the bed I'm sitting on, next to Clarke in confusion.

"Just open it." She whispers to me excitedly. I unravel the bag and find a book. Its a black cover with gold lettering that I couldn't read due to the weathering it must have endured. I open it to find its about pregnancy and birth even 6 months after the baby is born about the mother as well. I smile up at her. Our tribe barley taught us anything other than basics like math and then went straight into combat. I look to Lincoln and he smiles back while slightly looking over my shoulder at it.

"I must have read that book about 10 times already." Lincoln mutters.

Clarke stirs drawling my attention from the book. She opens her eye's as she stretches and looks around a bit oriented. "Hey..." I whisper. She smiles at me as we watch each other. Lincoln walks over to her and exams her by pressing on her extended stomach while explaining what he believes it was.

"I think some fresh air will help." He sighs as he looks to us. Clarke was feeling queasy from being in this stuffy bunker. I agree and try to help her out and up the ladder, but she stubbornly declines and rushes up the ladder excited to feel the cool air on her skin. I smile at her eagerness. So cute. Lincoln and Octavia follow behind me as I allow her to be the one out first. Once her head reaches the top I watch from just under her as she breaths in the refreshing night air.

"Let's go Princess got places to be." I say sarcastically. Lincoln and Octavia chuckle behind me as I look back at them. Before I could react a scream echo's through the bunker as Clarke is torn from the entrance I look back a her and try to grab her foot and prevent her from being taken by who ever was on the other side. I miss her foot by mere inches. I climb frantically up and try to get to her. I am also torn from the bunker and before they could get to Lincoln and Octavia I use my foot to slam the bunker door closed and kick the person that was standing closest to it to give them time to lock it. The satisfying click reaches my ear. It's locked. They throw me to the ground next.

I groan in pain yet look around me to find the princess in the process of being bounded by someone who was loaded with tattoo's I haven't seen these people before. "Clarke." My voice shakes as I regain the breath that was knocked out of me. She turns her terrified eye's on me. Anger sprouts with in me as I vow to never have to see that again. They will pay. They gag her and haul her to her feet. They soon do the same to me despite my protests which earned me a swift kick to the gut. Clarke grumbles a protest through her gag.

They tie us to a carriage type thing that's being led by 2 horses. They're gonna make us walk. I walk next to Clarke thankful of the long rope that extends us about at least 5 feet away form the cart. I watch her while we walk. Who knows where these people are taking us.

. . .

It's been frankly 6 hours of walking and even sprinting behind this hell of a cart. They didn't blonde fold use meaning they are probably are going to kill us. I glance a worrying look at Clarke to find her tired expression look back at me. I don't need a repeat of last time. we removed our gag's a while back because they tied out hands in front of us in order to connect us to the cart which was useless.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, Clarke." I tell her seriously. She nods an exhausted response. I look back at the men who were riding the cart.

"Hey!" I yell for their attention. They stop the cart and turn to me.

"What?" One man say's harshly. Their cold tone sends shivers though I know mine must turn their souls into ice.

"She needs rest." I nod over to Clarke who was leaned over with her bound hands on one knee. The other man gets down and tilts Clarke's head back. "Hey! leave her alone." I rush towards him. He shoves at my chest once I near him. I stumble back almost get sent to my ass. I watch cautiously as he tilts a canteen so it reaches her lops and allow the liquid to travel down her throat. He then does the same to me, but then dumps the rest on my head with a smirk. Bastard.

I then run through my mind wondering who these people are and how they could possibly find us. Octavia. They must have followed Octavia when she left. I glance at Clarke again as the man jumps back on the cart and continues the travels. She gives me a reassuring smile. She's too stubborn to admit anything.


	7. Butterfly's Can't Dance In The Dark.

We are renewed for a season 4 guys!!

 

Bellamy:

It's pitch black out as the men quietly speak to each other. Crickets in the distance and the crunching under our own feet can only be heard. Clarke's breaths are worriedly heavy besides me. I look down at her as she brush's my shoulder delicately. We've stopped about every 3 hours to drink which does slightly relieve me in the fact that they don't want to kill us, at least not right now. I fear now that if she collapses they will find hat she has an extended belly and execute her in front of me. I wont let that happen.

"Bellamy..." She coo's weakly.

"Yeah?"

"I-I cant go much longer." She continues breathlessly.

"I know, Clarke I know." I lean over and kiss her head slowly. "We'll-" I was bluntly cut off by jackass number 1

"Shuf op!" His head whips around to glare at us. His eye's then shift to Clarke and study her. Her head hangs as her legs clumsily continue on the rough terrain. The man then turns to the man guiding the horses up front and speaks softly into his ear. The horses take an abrupt stop as he pulls on the reigns. Jackass' 1 and 2 then get off the cart and jump down in front of us. I walk in front of Clarke. Jack ass 2 pushes me to the ground with ease given my weaken state.

"Hey..." Clarke tries to protest weakly. The other man grabs Clarke back and shoulder, guiding her to the ground. He follows her so he is crouching in front of her as jackass 2 holds me back as I also sit on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with her." J.A. 2 asks 1.

Clarke looks up at the man as he grabs her face and looks her over. He then pushes her fully on the ground in a lying position.

"Leave her alone! she just needs rest. Don't act so surprised!" I growl at the two men. Jackass 2 pins me down harder into the ground. I have to cram my neck to watch the rest.

Clarke:

The man runs his cold hands over my shoulders and legs, checking for an injury. He then rests his hand over my abdomen thoroughly checking everywhere. His hands stops abruptly as I watch his face change from surprise to amazement to shock. Shit. I can also hear Bellamy's breath hitch.

"Please. Please don't hurt her, Please!" Bellamy begs.

"What is it?" the man holding Bellamy asks cluelessly.

"She is with child." He explains shakily.

"Shit." The others exclaims.

"Yeah... Shit." The man removes his hand from my stomach and places it on my face. "I'm sorry darling." He strokes my cheek. I nearly fall asleep right there and then. My exhaustion takes over and makes me flutter my eyes in attempt to keep awake. I place my hands on my belly for security. Bellamy practically growls in the background of it all.

"What are we going to do with her? We can't just bring her in like this. They'll kill her." The man holding Bellamy continues. The fuck is happening aren't they the ones who want to kill us? My eye's lock with Bellamy's as he watches the man above me cautiously. The man then releases Bellamy and stands next to the man above me. Bellamy crawls over crisscrossing his legs next to my head. The man releases my face and steps away with the other man.

"I won't let them touch either of you... again." He whispers humorously. A smile cracks my tired expression. Bellamy smirks above me. Our moment is broken off as the two men walk over slowly Bellamy glares at them angrily. The man that held me earlier took out a knife from his holster in his pants. Bellamy's eye's widen as I watch him stand up quickly.

"Relax" He hold both his hands up. "I'm going to take the ropes off." He explains. Bellamy watches his every move. Once he was loose he sat next to me again and watched him cut my rope as well.

"We didn't know she was pregnant." He tells us warily. Mostly to Bellamy though. "Miller." He offers Bellamy a hand only to hold his hand out for a few seconds awkwardly before realizing his mistake.

"And I'm Murphy." The other man approaches nonchalantly. "Sorry we were dick's at first." He continues halfheartedly.

"We can explain." Miller offers him.

"Continue." Bellamy say's harshly.

"How about we get you both more comfortable in the cart." Miller lifts a hand to point at the carriage. Bellamy nods his head before putting a hand under my knees and back and lifting me up. He waits for the men to jump up on the cart before hesitatingly handing me off to Murphy. He then sets me down on a pile of blankets behind the main seats of the drivers and co driver in the cart. Bellamy jumps up quickly after and laying with me with an arm around my waist protectively. I stare into Bellamy's eye's dreamily as he nods to the others in approval to continue.

The cart starts to move as the story begins.

"Well theirs a bounty to find you along with a Lincoln and Octavia kom Trikrew. Last we heard you guys ran off with a prisoner of war." He looks back at us and nods at me. "Anyway it's a 50 Klaus' reward and I mean come on that will set us up for a year so we went for it." He ends with a sigh. Klaus' are "Credits" given to you for food and clothes and weapons like money that was used before the war. *50 is equivalent to $300 in U.S. dollars as you could say.

"So what would happen to us." Bellamy asks with an annoyed tone.

"Well." Murphy picks up the conversation. "we would turn you in to pike and he told everyone the prisoner would be tortured for punishment and all members involved would be cut down to rations and lose their rank. Plus I could only guess you would also be punished physically in some sort of way or locked up anyway given you impregnated her." He spits.

"It's not- you know what you are already too involved." Bellamy stubbornly gives in. "So where are you taking us?"

"To our home. You'll need protection. Given we found your hide out quite easily I must say you'll need to be guarded more." Miller replies.

"But won't that mean you'll both be punished?" Bellamy questions.

"Well... yeah I mean that's IF we get caught." Miller smirks at us as he turns his head.

A half an hour of silence is followed while I continue the fight for consciousness. I still can't completely trust them. The need to protect this baby and Bellamy beats my needs any day that is until Bellamy starts to sleep as well.

"Sleep, princess." He whispers.

"Mm-kay." I mutter softly.

Leave what you think of this chapter down bellow! Love you guys!


	8. A new?

Please read my new story!

https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/71701566-love-is-foreign

Must read description of story before actually reading it PLEASE thank you!

Must read description of story before actually reading it PLEASE thank you!

If I get more views on this story I'll update!!

If you can't copy link go to my profile its called

Love Is Foreign


	9. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey continues

Bellamy:

A bright light makes me peal my eyes open. My body jerks as I sit straight up. Looking around I see tall grass for miles. The sun beats down on us as the cart shifts side to side on uneven dirt.

"Relax." Murphy groans. He's sitting on the carts edge spitting apple seeds into the grass. His eyes shift to me as he smirks. "you didn't miss anything." his eyes then roll inwardly.

"shut up murphy we're almost there. quiet your complaining." Miller shoots back at murphy as if annoyed.

I look over at miller who is still guiding the horses through the field. My heart beat picks up as I remember I was with Clarke. Searching the covers my hands jab right into Clarke's arm. Thank god, I sigh. Murphy must have been watching me because he continues.

"Yea, princess is still there." He gives a small chuckle before throwing the rest of his apple into a thick patch of grass. "Might not be if we stay in this field any longer I mean come on! we're sitting ducks."

"The cart wouldn't have made it through the forest. The tree roots got too thick. We had no other choice but to come through this and you know that." miller jerks his head to glare at murphy.

"Yea so the bright idea is to travel right in the middle of the field and in plain sight... brilliant." Murphy scoffs. "I'm baking!" 

This time miller decides not to respond. I look back down at Clarke and remove a blanket off her face to check on her. Her face is a light shade of pink from the heat. My brows crease in worry, she shouldn't be out in this right now either.

"Looks like princess can't take the heat either." Murphy sits back against millers seat, facing away form the sun. He looks back at me for a response.

I don't give him one, all I do is look back down at Clarke and stroke her cheek. She'll be okay. Moving a sweaty strand away from her forehead I turn my head at miller. "How much further?"

Miller takes a minute to think. "Bout 2 hours... give or take."

Annoyance rises in my throat. "Do you even know where your going?" Must be this heat.

Miller then yanks on the reigns and stops the cart. The horses neigh effortlessly, shaking their heads causing sweat to fling away in the blazing sun. Miller stands and makes his way across the cart to me. "Of course I do. Now can we just relax? everyone?" his eyes shift to murphy then back to me. "The horses need a break."

I nod as miller jumps off to tend to the horses. Murphy stands up as well and jumps off the side nonchalantly. "I think in need a break too." He then weaves through the tall grass to probably pee somewhere. 

Looking back down at Clarke I find her eyes open, staring at something under the blanket. She still looks tired even after the long hours that passed. She must have felt my eyes on her because she looks up at me abruptly.

"Hey." I soothingly say to her, moving that same piece of hair away form her forehead. She offers me a smile before removing the blanket.

"Why did you put this on me, its too hot." She complains.

"Its to keep the sun off of you princess." I tell her pointedly.

She sits up against the back of the cart beside me and wipes her forehead with her forearm, collecting all the sweat that gathered there. She then stares at her arm when she drawls it back, I watch as her eyes squint and her body tenses.

I lean over slightly to watch her face. "What's wrong?"

She doesn't answer me. Instead she shifts to her knees and leans over the edge of the cart. The next thing I hear is her retching off into the grass. At this moment murphy stumbles form that direction looking satisfied after peeing. His face immediately shifts to disgust at the sight he sees. 

"Jesus!" He covers his own mouth and turns away. 

I reach over and rub clarke's back encouragingly. The sickening sound of her hacking turns my own stomach. She soon stops and lifts her head back up. Helping her move off the side I lean her against me, back to where we were. Miller jumps back into the cart and ruffles through a sac. He then pulls 2 canteens from it and walks over to Clarke offering her one. She great-fully grabs it and takes a sip, swishing it in her mouth before spitting it off the cart. Taking another sip she swallows it. Miller and I watch worryingly. 

"Can't handle the heat, princess?" Murphy surprises us with a comment.

"No comments from the peanut gallery, please." miller quirks.

Clarkes shoulders rumble in laughter when I look back over at her I see a smile that makes time stop. I love that smile oh how much I missed seeing that when we were kids.

"She's pregnant genius if you've forgot. she's the reason why we are on this little journey." Miller continues.

"oh right its your fault." Murphy jokes with a smirk that looks more like a smile of i've ever seen one.

We all smile after that and look at Clarke. "You okay?" I ask her quietly. she nods at me and offers another weak smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Tilting my head I make it knows that I don't believe her.

"I'm okay, bellamy" she croaks finaly.

"Oh she speaks!" Murphy comments once again form the back.

"Shut it piss willy." Miller entertains roughly while throwing the other canteen at him. "Why don't you drink some more?"

Murphy groans on impact and holds his chest hurtfully. "not my fault."

"Oh its not?" miller shoves his shoulders as he walks past him and sits back into his seat. murphy sits back against millers chair. "Off we go again."

"Still don't know why we cant travel by the trees, and shade." murphy grumbles.

Miller turns his head with an agitated look across his face and replies "Because if someone is watching they can have the advantage of the trees, jackass."

Both me and Clarke looks at each other and shake our heads humorously. This was going to be a long ride.

...................

Hours later Clarke had fallen asleep again. the sun was above us now and beats harshly against our skin. Murphy hadn't said anything aside from his usual complains of a full bladder. Miller had been completely in his own world since our last break. Me on the other hand has been sitting here as bored as can be. waiting and wondering. over thinking? just a little. I cant help but to think about back home. what's happening? is O and Lincoln okay? did they leave? did they stay? are they coming after us? are Trikru scouts in those trees just watching us? I stopped thinking all together about an hour ago. It wasn't worth the stress nor my time, even if that's all I have right now.

More trees are coming up ahead and excitement fills me as I would be more than happy to get out of this sun. I'm sure Clarke wouldn't mind it either. I look down at Clarke as her head rests against my shoulder peacefully. I'm so happy to have her back. her stomach is adorably expanded. A rush of protectiveness fills my bones. Nothing was touching them or all hell would break loose. That same piece of hair had fallen across her brow. Lifting my hand I brushed it across her head and tucked it behind her ear.

Clarke shifts and lifts her head. Looking to me she smiles again and moves her arm across my torso while looking around. Moving my shoulder to catch her attention I point in front of us at some trees. I feel her sigh when she spots it knowing we will get out of this sun very soon.

"do you feel sick?" 

"No, I'm okay." she replies confidently.

"good. wouldn't want little guy to over cook in the oven." I entertain.

She laughs at my dad joke and pushes me away playfully. "wow"

I laugh with her catching murphy's attention. I wait for a comment but it never comes, instead he smirks and looks away. Then I knew that he may be an ass, but not so much a jack ass.

Once we reach the shade we all sigh in relief and relax. finally. Clarke leans back against my sweaty arm and looks up at me. We smile fondly at each other. Then she surprises me. I feel her fingers slip between mine, entwining our fingers sweetly. my heart painfully skips a beat in surprise and shyness. with out hesitation I squeeze her fingers with mine, feeling our sweaty palms mix together. Her body relaxes against mine. nothing could make me happier than right now.

The cart stops abruptly causing our bodies to lurch forward. "We're here." miller yells back.

I didn't even notice that we had come along a cabin like house that I could have only seen in an old earth movie. it was beautiful, newly built.

"there's a village north-east of here. 10 minute walk." miller starts collecting his things "Its safe here."

"Bout time." Murphy jumps off the cart excitedly.

Clarke stands up and stretches as if she didn't just hold my hand. with out looking at me she accepts millers help in getting off the cart. got what this woman does to me.


End file.
